


偏离

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: dele (TV), deleディーリー, 人生删除事务所
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: CP：如标题原作：日剧《dele 人生删除事务所》警告：第一集食用完毕，剧情太短纯阅读理解意念CP，全文胡说八道偏离导航，坐等官方投喂
Relationships: 坂上圭司/真柴祐太郎, 真柴祐太郎/坂上圭司
Kudos: 1





	偏离

>>>

“如果被那家伙看到了，他岂不是要哭出来？”

坂上圭司说出这句话的时候尽管依然一副常年面瘫成疾的表情，但在内心里也突然意识到了自己正不知不觉被真柴祐太郎左右。而大姐坂上舞的定论也的确让他无法反驳，那个人真是会让其他人不自觉变得温柔起来。

如果不是调查了他的过往，也许也会以为他天生就是个善良无私的人，如同老家农舍里冬日的小火炉那样，带给人充满暖意的安慰。可真柴祐太郎并不是。他已经自己选择了被别人需要的一面，将那些在黑暗中滋长的面孔深藏起来，埋入谷地。

坂上圭司不喜欢以往那些所谓的搭档。坂上舞选的人都不算差，但始终得不到坂上圭司的认可，要么说话太直接总是搞砸核查任务，要么就是在工作中嚷嚷着没意思要离开。

从真柴祐太郎给委托人电话开始坂上圭司才真正开始审视这位新搭档，到后来这个热血过头的青年要求他打开委托人的文件夹，他开始动摇了。如果说对委托人要求删除的文件完全没有好奇心是不可能的，但向来自律的坂上圭司从不会无故窥探，他隐隐有预感这次是件的发展会偏离事务所原有的轨迹，可他依然想看看如果放任真柴祐太郎行动，事情会变成怎样。

已经很久没有和搭档出外勤的坂上圭司对真柴祐太郎的成果并不意外，既擅长和各类人打交道，又有些自保的拳脚能力，好几次急中生智用高难度动作逃离追杀，这和真柴祐太郎前25年的人生有着莫大关系。

他在电脑上重新整理着真柴祐太郎的资料，归类进一个专属命名的隐藏文件夹里，算是勉强接受了对方的存在。

>>>

真柴祐太郎抱起附近超市的购物袋，猫着腰钻进了自己的小公寓里。人生的第一笔月薪工资终于进了银行账户，其实算上月前为了给委托人孩子买礼物而预支付的工资，这是第二个月的薪酬了。他一下班便欣喜万分地跑到超市溜达，备好了这一周的生活所需。

他背上的瘀伤还没完全恢复，要把塞得满满当当的购物袋搬上没有电梯的廉价公寓，实在不是一件轻松的事情。

他现在的工作说起来有些奇怪，一般普通人都不会想到的业务——人生删除，委托人在生前拜托事务所的电子文件，会在他们死活得到有保障的清除，不被任何人发现。因为上一份杂务工作的缘故差点入狱，幸好被律师坂上舞保释出来，穷得叮当响的自己只能听从安排，为她弟弟坂上圭司工作来还债。

大多数时候，他们只需要在地下室里签业务或者核查一下委托人是否已经死亡，但偶尔也会碰到棘手的问题，比如背上大面积青紫瘀伤的来由。只是因为到了委托人填写的办公地点就莫名其妙被卷入帮派纠纷，幸好他坐轮椅的搭档没有到场，不然他还得多带着一个人逃命就困难多了。

25岁的真柴祐太郎，曾经没有固定工作，没有人生目标和憧憬，唯有一心想着不能让更多人不幸，于是接下了抱走被家暴儿童的委托。如果不是这样他也不会认识坂上姐弟，而现在的人生删除任务，看上去也很有价值。既然日本租赁救世主、谜一样的家政夫，其实人生删除似乎也是很合理的新世纪业务。

>>>

早晨真柴祐太郎走进坂上大厦的时候，还是一身休闲外套，无论是衣服还是裤子都皱巴巴的，给人一种像是只到处打滚毛上沾满了泥沙的泰迪的错觉。他上班的时间和这栋楼里的其他事务所大致相同，那些西服挺立的男男女女们不免会多看他两眼，毕竟没有打扮休闲轻便的人第二个人在这里工作。

B1层的走廊缺乏装修，如同人迹罕至的地下隧道，尽头便是他工作的dele.LIFE，门上那块小小的金铜色招牌，他每天都有仔细擦干净，即使没有工作他也是闲不下来的人。

推开门的时候坂上圭司果然已经坐在办公桌的后面凝视眼前的几块电脑屏幕，不知正思考什么。真柴祐太郎热情地和他打招呼，自然地坐在一侧的沙发上拆开他的早餐。

坂上圭司对他的早晨问候向来反应冷淡，通常时候真柴祐太郎只会得到一个音节的回应，但他本人倒是毫不在意，甚至热衷挑起各种话题，并且乐此不疲。刚来第一天时被坂上圭司一句太吵就能乖乖闭嘴道歉的真柴祐太郎已经消失了。

坂上圭司看了眼正和鸡肉三明治搏斗的真柴祐太郎，感觉外面暖意十足的阳光也跟了他进来，原本阴暗的角落因为他时常或热血或傻气的话语变得愈发明媚。

他很难说自己是不是喜欢这种改变。

很多年以来，他习惯穿黑色衣服，习惯地下室和独自一人的夜晚，习惯将自己隐藏，但自从真柴祐太郎进驻之后，地下室多了几分生气，连坂上舞来的时候他也没有那么抗拒，真柴祐太郎简直是转移大姐视线的神器，他也会不自觉按时下班，免得真柴祐太郎因为他的留守而被迫加班。

等真柴祐太郎解决完他的早餐时，叫了坂上圭司一声，他说：“舞姊带我来的第一天，在门口的地方跟我说过一个词，叫‘归属感’，你在这里会有归属感吗？或者说你做这份工作会有归属感吗？”坂上圭司顺着他的声音望去，只见真柴祐太郎正将三明治包装袋对称整齐地折好，低着头，看不清神情。没有听到坂上圭司的回答，他自顾自地继续说道：“我一直觉得自己是不需要归属的人，但现在好像有点喜欢留在这里了。”

“我暂时没有解雇社员的必要。”坂上圭司习惯了他每天的一点小感慨，如果没有沉浸工作还听得到的话偶尔也会搭理两句，不然时间长了那人会直接跑到电脑前噼里啪啦讲一堆。

“你和舞姊那么厉害，是不是也知道我的事情。”说出来的时候没有带上问号，只是觉得有些事情说出来才能更好的相处。

坂上圭司还是那张目无表情的脸，但语气也放轻了些：“我对社员过往的事情没有兴趣。这里有个比较特殊的案子，虽然还没有到规定的时间，但你等下去这个地址看看。”

“我知道了。”真柴祐太郎从沙发上跳起来，在办公桌前弯腰接过那张纸条，顺便把坂上圭司凉透的杯子换上新的热茶。

他刚走出了门又探了半边身子进来：“我打算明天搬点个人物品回来。”仅仅知会一声就关上门溜到阳光灿烂的地面上。

裤兜里的手机震动了一下，他划开屏幕看到了一条新信息：

不准带太多东西，你的使用范围仅限沙发那片

真柴祐太郎拨了拨自己额前的刘海，虽然没有想过自己会从事这个行业，但可以预支工资又很好明白的雇主，看来以后的日子也不会再差到哪里去了。

>>>

坂上圭司在真柴祐太郎走后，重新打开了存放对方资料的隐藏文件，他没有再打开阅读，但眉头难得皱起，抬起的手指最终还是按下键盘，漆黑的屏幕上，“dele”选项白亮得刺眼。良久，他调出其他窗口给真柴祐太郎发了条短信。

回到删除页。

他最终还是输入了“N”。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 以下都是无脑萌cp
> 
> 熊猫太太太苏了，在楼梯那里从无辜示弱到无情变脸制服贪腐警察+推他下楼梯我都不知道看多少遍了，立刻站坂上攻。阴郁腹黑攻x善良健气受这种搭配我还是第一吃，突然觉得轮椅攻也好苏，气势上就压倒了真柴，想看真柴话太多被坂上拉下来堵住嘴的萌文，想看两个黑暗的人互舔伤口互相撕咬（好像太ooc了）的干柴烈火文，求各位太太割肉。时隔好几个月的复健， 想写的东西太多，语无伦次，如果浪费了您几分钟的话那就实在打搅了。


End file.
